


If You Knew

by ElliottRookArchive (ElliottRook)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRookArchive
Summary: This is the more serious, sadder cousin of Kyle's Song--also a song, about the same boy.





	If You Knew

If you knew  
What I think  
When I lie here awake  
What dif'rence would it make?

If you knew  
How I feel  
Would anything change?  
Would everything change?

If I told you  
That I love you  
Would you still feel the same?  
Or would you whisper my name?  
Would you say you were wrong?  
Or would you just say "So long"  
And leave me standing in the blue  
If you knew?

If you knew  
Who I am  
Deep down inside  
Would I still have cried?

If you knew  
How far deep  
My love is for you  
Could you love me, too?

If I told you  
That I love you  
Would you still feel the same?  
Or would you whisper my name?  
Would you say you were wrong?  
Or would you just say "So long"  
And leave me standing in the blue  
If you knew?

If you knew  
How it hurt  
To hear "Let's just be friends"  
Would it alter the end?


End file.
